


Who Cares?

by tariana



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: So I'm going to upload a lot of random *NSYNC stuff I wrote. Hope you like them!





	Who Cares?

Joey walked into the room and stopped suddenly.

"NAKED!" his mind screamed. "Justin's naked!"

It only took him a few moments to realize that Justin wasn't truly naked, just almost naked. Almost naked and sprawled decadently on the small couch in the lounge on their bus. Cutoff denim shorts and a pendant in the shape of a marijuana leaf did appear to be all that was between Justin and immodesty, though.

Joey swallowed hard and concentrated on finding a place to sit in the crowded room. Chris and Lance were on the floor and JC was nowhere to be found. Joey just bet he was in his bunk, engaged in one of his frequent cybersex sessions -- under a fake name, of course. He always picked them up in NSYNC chat rooms. Some poor unsuspecting fan was at this very moment engaging JC the only kind of sex he ever got these days.

Bobbee had left him because he drank too much and whined too much. Joey loved JC like a brother, but God, he could be a bitch. After Bobbee had left, following a screaming match of epic proportions, JC'd had a brief, very fucked-up fling with Lance, who had since declared it a mistake.

It appeared, alas, that the only unoccupied place was on the couch, by Justin's feet. Joey headed that way, and Justin pulled up his feet, allowing Joey enught room to sit.

Not any more than enough room, because Jusitn's feet seemed to be brushing against Joey's leg more than their proximity would have made strictly necessary.

Joey sighed, and kept his eyes focused on the TV, where an episode of Law & Order was playing out.

There was a groan and a thud from further back in the bus, and a few minutes later, JC wandered in, flushed and wearing different pants than he'd had on earlier. He shoved Justin's feet the rest of the way off the couch, and plopped down.

"Have fun?" Justin asked.

"Shut up, faggot," JC snapped, and stalked from the room.

"Man, what the hell did I do?" Justin asked.

"Who knows?" Lance said, and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Who the hell cares?" Chris added.

"I do," Joey said, standing and walking out of the room. "I do."


End file.
